Pulling pranks
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is bored and that spells trouble for the Winchesters


_**PULLING PRANKS**_

Gabriel had been sitting alone in Drade's living room for what seemed like eternity while she went on a job she'd acquired. Gabriel was getting bored being by himself which could only spell trouble in the very near future as he sucked on a lollipop the archangel contemplated what he would do while Drade was away.

"I wonder what the Winchesters are up to?" Gabriel wondered with a mischievous smile crossing his face

"I think I'll go have some fun," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers teleporting himself instantly into the crap motel room were Sam, Dean and Teresa were staying.

Keeping himself hidden via his invisibility Gabriel twirled the lollipop in his mouth then raised an eyebrow while he looked around the room at the 2 boys and young girl then raised his hand once more. Dean blinked desperately as he looked around realizing he was on an airplane instantly inciting panic on him as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened only to feel the plane dip swiftly as it began to fall, Dean started screaming for his life. Sam looked over to Teresa only to stutter, dropping the book he'd been reading as he desperately pushed backwards against the headboard of the bed trying to escape what he was seeing. Teresa looked up at Sam with confusion but all Sam was seeing was her face painted in the cheery paint of a clown coming right at Sam.

Gabriel was just starting to enjoy himself when a familiar figure strode through the motel room door. Drade walked through the motel room door her long red hair flaring behind her with her golden brown trench coat before she stopped suddenly looking around at the Winchesters.

"Hey boys! Have you seen…" Drade began before she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"Drade! Thank goodness you're here," Teresa said in exasperation

"What the…" Drade started before looking over at Teresa with confusion

"I don't know I was sitting here with them one minute then the next Dean's screaming in that chair and Sam won't let me near him plus now he's rocking in the fettle position in the corner" Teresa explained

Drade stood for a moment with confusion all across her face until she heard the distinct and familiar sound of Gabriel laughing. Drade snapped her head to the corner of the motel room where Gabriel was standing (Invisible to everyone else) with his arms crossed and laughing his fool head off. Drade swiftly strode over to the invisible archangel who looked up just as Drade's hand made solid contact with the back of his head.

"Gabriel?" Teresa shouted with surprise as Gabriel manifested himself while holding his head in both hands.

"Damn it Gabriel! I said play nice!" Drade stated harshly as she turned back to Teresa and the boys

The brothers slowly came back to reality as Dean stopped screaming and Sam regained some of his composure as he stood back up. Teresa walked towards Sam but stopped when he flinched slightly from the memory still lingering in his brain of her being a clown. Teresa turned strutting swiftly past Drade with rage in her eyes, glaring directly at the archangel who was rapidly stepping back but just as Teresa passed Drade the red headed huntress reached out grabbing the back of Teresa's shirt with one hand.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no" Drade said holding onto Teresa's shirt as Drade turned her gaze back to Gabriel

"Everything's back to normal now" Drade pointed out as she looked back to the boys who were now standing closer to Drade, Teresa and Gabriel. Teresa pouted for a moment before shooting the archangel another death gaze then returned to Sam who still was a little jumpy from the illusion. Gabriel swiftly hid behind Drade like a child in trouble who new he was in trouble.

"By the way what did you do to them to make them so…skittish?" Drade asked looking from Gabriel to the boys with a raised eyebrow

"Well I was bored so I decided to take a little look into their minds and see what they were most afraid of" Gabriel stated proudly standing beside Drade

"Oh you've got to be kidding" Drade stated with an exaggerated eye roll

"Wait, then why didn't I see anything?" Teresa asked confused

"Cause I didn't want to mess with you sweat tart, I only like screwing with the boys" Gabriel stated rather bluntly

"Seriously Gabriel, I left you alone for 5 minutes and this is what you do?" Drade stated placing one hand on her hip while placing 2 fingers to the bridge of her nose then squeezing gently while she pinched her eyes shut.

"No, it was like 2 hours" Gabriel protested

"No! It was literally 5 minutes!" Drade emphasized pulling her hand from her face now letting it drop to her side

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean interrupted

"We were tortured because you were bored for 5 minutes!" Dean shouted walking right into Gabriel's personal space with a raised finger

"Yep, pretty much" Gabriel smirked up at the hunter

"Alright, that's enough we'll be going now and Dean, Sam I'm so sorry looks like I'll have to arrange play time in the future before leaving" Drade apologized before grabbing Gabriel's arm and hauling him out the door of the motel room.


End file.
